meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Mob
The Avatar Mob was first seen in 1994 and soon after, was habituated. Venus was the first meerkat to become dominant. In 1995 the dominant male and female disappeared bringing an end to the Atavar. All the adult males dispersed and were no longer followed. Avatar was a very short lived group, lasting only a year. After all the members disappeared four females reappared. They were all that remained of the Atavar but the females splinter in two groups. Morgause and Igraine teamed up with two Drie Doring male and started the Young Ones Mob. Lazuli and Ziziphus teamed up with wild males and started a group called the Lazuli. Avatar blood still runs in many group today as Lazuli and Young Ones started many other group like the Whiskers and many others. Dominant Pair Venus was the dominant female of the group. A male coded VAM002 was the dominant male. The group grew slowly with Venus producing litters. The group established a territory bordering other groups. Venus evicted some of her daughters. In 1995, Venus and the dominant male disappeared and her four daughters left the group just before the Avatar was lost. All Known Members Venus (VAF001) VAM002 Ziziphus (VAF002) Lazuli (VAF003) Igraine (VAF004) Morgause (VAF005) Rivals The Avatar's rivals included the Vivian, the Balrog, and the Rascals. Avatar Founded Groups Young Ones Mob was founded by two Avatar females Morgause and Irgian and Drie Doring males Keros and Arah. The Young Ones was one of the first and most succeeful groups led by Morgause and Keros for many years. The group grew mighty even after Morgause's death and many Young One meerkats joined of rformed other groups. Even though the Young Ones was lost, their blood-line exist in many of the currnet mobs today, continuing the Avatar blood. Frisky Mob was founded by one Avatar female named Irgaine and Young Ones females and wild males. Irgian had helped to tform the Young Ones before she was evicted with her daughters. She assumed dominance of the group for awhile. The Frisky became one of the biggest and most succeeful mobs around. The Frisky were lost in 2013. Lazuli Mob was founded by two Avatar females Lazuli and Zizphus and wild males. Both Avatar females had been dominace, first Lazuli and then Ziziphus for many years. The Lazuli had been ver succeeful with many meerkats joining or forming new groups. The Lazuli are still alive today. Jabberwocky Mob was founded by Irgian the Avatar female and the Young One females wild males. Irgian lost dominance in the Frisky to her duaghter and was evicted with her two remaining Young Ones daughters. Irgain took dominance of the small group but the Jabberwocky soon was lost. Hobo Mob was founded by one Avatar female Irgaine and three Young Ones females. The Hobo was the inital name before the female joined wild males to form the Frisky. The Hobo wasn't really lost but just remained the Frisky. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs